


Love is not everything

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente, no cuando la muerte esta cerca, cuando sientes que todo lo que te importaba dejaba de respirar entre tus brazos, cuando su corazon dejaba de latir, eso le paso a Derek Hale, para el el amor no era mas que una ilusion, algo que habia tenido y que ese monstruo se lo habia arrebatado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not everything

**Author's Note:**

> Holis solo les dejo este pequeño relato sin continuacion ya que es obvio jeje pero espero les guste, saludos y disfruten :)

Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente, no cuando la muerte esta cerca, cuando sientes que todo lo que te importaba dejaba de respirar entre tus brazos, cuando su corazon dejaba de latir, eso le paso a Derek Hale, para el el amor no era mas que una ilusion, algo que habia tenido y que ese monstruo se lo habia arrebatado.

El nogitsune habia muerto con la katana de Kira llevandose tambien la vida del castaño, la joven habia entrado en panico al notar que el menor se acercaba a ella con la clara intencion de hacerle daño por lo que esta se defendio clavando su espada atravesando al menor en el vientre, cayo de rodillas en el suelo mientras las palabras del nogitsune salian de sus labios que escurrian su propia sangre.

-Jamas volveras a el- dice el propio Stiles, las ultimas palabras del nogitsune hablando por el mientras veia a el moreno correr a toda velocidad hacia el.

-Stiles!!- grito mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba entre sus brazos- No por favor, no me hagas esto Stiles, no te mueras, no te dejes vencer, eres mas fuerte que esto, tu nunca te rindes recuerdas- dice con desesperacion el mayor.

-Lo siento mucho Derek, pero creo que no soy tan fuerte como crei- decia mientras la sangre seguia fluyendo entre sus labios.

-Dijiste que jamas me abandonarias, que permanecerias a mi lado siempre, no rompas tu promesa Stiles, no puedes.

-En verdad...lo siento- intenta continuar pero su respiracion era cada vez mas debil y le costaba continuar.

Luego de varios minutos donde el llanto del mayor no hizo mas que acrecenta por lo que estaba ocurriendo, el menor ya no respiraba y su piel que antes era tan calida ahora se volvia fria al tacto, su color se volvia mas palido de lo que solia ser.

-En verdad lo siento Derek- dice la joven con las lagrimas cayendo de su rostro reflejando lo arrepentida que estaba- Yo no queria....-no logra continuar pues las lagrimas y el sufrimiento no la dejaban hacerlo.

El mayor lo tomo con mas fuerza entre sus brazos mientras el resto de la manada permanecia a solo unos pasos de la pareja, dandole el espacio necesario al mayor para poder superar su perdida, la perdida de su compañero, esperando que en algun momento dejara de meserlo entre sus brazos mientras susurraba en su oido su nombre una y otra ves un un intento fallido de que el adolecente abriera los ojos y le dijera que lo amaba una vez mas.

-Te amo- dice el moreno apretando un poco mas su agarre.

Hay veces que el amor no es suficiente para superar cualquier cosa, porque a veces el mismo amor, ese que sentias es el que termina matandote lentamente.


End file.
